imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
JrGong's Training Guide Levels 1-30
''' Levels 1-5' Train on Kooii at first till level 3 or Bramble Donguri, then move on to Leaf Boars. If you see a BULLDOZER'S BROTHER or BULLDOZER just run away because you'll die if you don't and you will lose precious exp. ' Levels 5-9' Train on Mushrooms till level 7 then move on to some Flower Elementals till level 8. It will take a while, but you'll get some good drops like Double Shot III and Blunt Shortswords. Sell the Blunt Shortswords to the crimsonsabre or the secret phantom for Gold (2400). Sell Double Shot (Volume III) on the streets for about 2K-3K. At this level, it is not recommended to join the dungeon since the monster is quite tough and have a lots of hp. ' Levels 8-12' For Mages: If your level 10 it is not gonna be that hard for you to kill Continent Bulldozers they will give you a lot of XP (about 3%) for every boar you kill. This is a lot easier with pets and buffs. For Rangers/Warriors: You could try to kill Continent Bulldozers but it probably isn't a good idea. Stick to Red Crabs at level 10, Sandman at level11, Woopas at level 12 and Roopa at lv13. ' Levels 12-14' Longest levels in my opinion, just use pirate coins a bunch, having a premium ticket helps a lot because pirate coins are always for sale on the black trader and are mostly 20 Pirate Coins for 3K and you get extra money from Ratas/Rafril. If you give him 10 pirate coins you'll get 300 experience, and if you give him 3 Ancient Coins you'll receive 1050 experience and 1000 gold. *NOTE: A recent change made EVERYONE able to buy at the Black Trader. The premium ticket is not necessary anymore! * ' Levels 14-16' Train at the Light House on Testing Woopas, Marsh Donguri, and Underground Spiders. Pick up all of the items they drop as they will sell for quite a lot of gold. ' Levels 16-18' Ranger/Mages/Warriors: Go to the Lighthouse Dungeon 2F and kill Skeletons till level 18 ' Levels 18-20 Rangers/Mages: Get another high leveled person to lure Mutant Gosumi or Magmas. Go to the platform on the top left of the map. You may get attacked by a wandering Gosumi. If you don't know anyone of a high level train what the warrior trains on. Mage Alternative (added by CowInALake): Get Light Healing 3 and Shield 3. Get in a party with a Warrior at Desert (map after Kataru) and heal. Warriors: Again this will be slow, but don't get discouraged. Go to Lighthouse Dungeon 2F and train on Beholders and Drunken Kooii and the occasional Sleepy Kooii. If you see an AWAKEN KOOII run for your life xD its level 26 and you'll die if you don't have a mage to heal you. At level 20, you can make quite a bunch of money killing Testing Woopas and Skeletons. Farm Testing Woopas for their Red Coral, Design: Mid Level Bone, Mystic Oil, Armor Enchant Scroll (C Class), Sturdy Leather Gloves and Sharp Eye (Volume I). If the Sturdy Leather Gloves have a high hitrate 3+ I would recommend enchanting it to +4.If you get a '''10hr '''glove,enchant it to 4+ and you can sell it up to 5m on bt or wear it for a devastating hitrate. They also may drop Piece of Bone, Bone Armor, Weapon Enchant Scroll (C Class), Armor Enchant Scroll (C Class), Toughness (Volume II), and Design: Mid Level Bone. Levels 20-24''' Kill Dark Beholders, in Lighthouse Dungeon 3F, to level 22. Then kill Big Boars/ Magmas/ Fire Birds until level 24 ''' Levels 24-26''' Go to Light House 5 and kill Mummies and Elite Imps. ''' Levels 26-28 Train at the desert. Kill Cactus Bees and/or gosumis at Level 27 on Siras side and the equivalent to killing donguri and Doleys Lanos Desert. Killing Enraged Wings till level 28 in the Wingfril Temple is not recommended due to low spawn rate. Levels 28-30''' Kill Sand Donguris and Doleys on Lanos side and the equivalent to Wild Sandmen and 3 Eyed Lizards on Siras side till level 30 in the desert. 'ENDING' Congratulations! You have now become a pro! (Pro= lv30+ character in the game) Thanks for reading this guide! Still,you have a long way to go to get to lvl 40+. ^^ How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Guide Category:Misc Category:Guide:Ranger